


The Perfect Fit

by LunaAmethyst



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAmethyst/pseuds/LunaAmethyst
Summary: A Cinderella based Jumin x MC story





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a happy couple that had a daughter named Luna. However, Luna's mother unfortunately grew ill and passed away. The father eventually remarried a noblewoman named Glam Choi. However, this marriage was not long lasting, as Luna's father also fell to an illness. Glam Choi had two daughters of her own, Sarah and Kyungju. This situation is where our story starts.

"LUNA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!", Kyungju screeched.

"I'm making dinner Ma'am!", Luna yelled back. She had prepared her new family's favorite dish, hoping that it would make them at least a bit less cruel towards her.

Kyungju then rushed upstairs, smelling the delicious aura that now spun around her. "This is...acceptable", Kyungju said.

"Glad you think so, may you please tell the others that dinner is ready?", Luna said, setting up three chairs for her family turned owners to sit down on.

"Gah, fine, just set up the table for us and go back to your room in the attic!", Kyungju said, sticking her nose up at Luna and shooing her away.

"Y-yes ma'am", Luna said, walking to the uppermost floor with her head down.

As Luna observed her family eating in the dining room, three mice rushed up with food in hand. "Hello my dear Luna, here's your dinner!", Zen, the white mouse, said, holding up a block of cheese that a kind merchant gave to them.

"Yeah! We hope you enjoy!", Yoosung, the blonde mouse said, giving her some bread from that same merchant. 

V, the oddly light blue mouse with sunglasses, then gave her a big glass of water he got from a purified lake nearby.

"I simply can not believe your horrid family treats you like this! There has to be something we can do to free you!", Zen said, putting one of his claws on his face. 

"Well, I do not have enough money to make it out on my own yet. I get out so rarely that I barely have any chances to apply to any businesses nearby", Luna said, sighing as she laid down on her bed.

"That's a shame, anything we can do to help?", V said, finally speaking up.

"Sorry, I am not sure you can", Luna said, looking down.

"We can support you the best we can!", Yoosung said, bouncing up onto Luna's shoulder and nuzzling her.

"That's about the best you can do for me.", Luna said, kissing the top of Yoosung's head.

The three mice and Luna then proceeded to observe her family eating and talking. 

"Well, maybe I can ask them if I can go out into the market after they finish eating.", Luna said, a smile growing on her face.

Luna then walked back down into the main house after eating. She then mentally prepared herself for the rude comments of her two stepsisters and stepmother.

"Oh Luna, what a....delight to see you", Glam said, smiling and walking towards her. 

"Hello Ma'am, is there anything I can do to assist you?", Luna said, picking up a washcloth and cleaning the dinner table.

"Well, not for me. My two beloved daughters, is there anything for our beloved Luna to do?", Glam said.

"Yes there is! Do our laundry now Luna!", Sarah said, pointing towards her and Kyungju's room.

"Yes! Do it now you disgusting pig!", Kyungju said, pointing at Luna and laughing as Luna walks towards their room.

(If anyone is a pig here, it is you three)", Luna thought as she started doing their laundry, hoping to escape from her horrible family one day.


	2. The Perfect Fit

"Hello Father, how are you?", Jumin, the prince of the kingdom said, walking into one of the many living rooms of the palace he and his father, the King, lived in.

"Jumin! My beloved son! Just the person I wanted to see!", King Han said, placing his hand on Jumin shoulder and smiling.

"What do you need me for?", Jumin said, sitting down and petting his beloved cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. 

"Do I need an excuse to talk to my favorite son?", King Han said, laughing and sitting down next to his son. "That said, I do have a serious suggestion for us", King Han said, getting more serious.

Given the eccentric nature of his father, Jumin sort of feared what his father had in mind. "What do you have in mind?"

"I know you are not exactly fond of the idea of romance, but when I pass away, you will need a queen to help you rule the kingdom. So, I have decided to host an event to help you find the woman of your dreams!"

Jumin's at first calm nature immediately got more serious. "Father, are you sure that this is a good idea? You know that most of the women that approach both you and me have unsavory intentions. So I am just supposed to hope that the maiden I happen to be fond of loves me for me?!"

"Jumin, please calm down! I know both of our romantic histories are not the best. However, I refuse to give up on finding my son happiness. You can not just rely on talking to your cat, Duchess Jaehee, and me to keep you from being lonely."

"I..suppose you are right Father. I shouldn't be ungrateful when you've been so kind to me all my life."

Jumin then turned his attention to Jaehee, his advisor, who was in the same room, watching silently. "Jaehee, please send out an invitation to all eligible maidens to visit the castle on the day my father sets for the ball." Jumin said, giving her a smile.

"Yes, sir", Jaehee said, bowing and walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

After doing the heaps and loads of laundry her stepsisters had, Luna snuck out of the house due to her family members falling asleep. During her nightly walk, she saw a handsome, black haired stranger in a cloak.

Due to him entrancing her, Luna bumped into the man, dropping some of her groceries. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!", Luna said, flustered.

"Hello ma'am, it is OK. Since it is so dark, it is understandable that some unfortunate incidents occur. May I help you with those things you dropped?", Jumin said, kneeling down to help her.

"I don't want to bother you! But if you insist, I would like some help."

"Well then, allow me to assist.", Jumin said, smiling and handing Luna the rest of her groceries.

"I guess I may as well introduce myself, I'm Luna, a pleasure to meet you.", Luna said, still catching herself staring at the kind and handsome stranger.

"Pleasure meeting you too, I'm Jumin, Jumin Han.", Jumin said, shaking her hand. 

"Well, since we're pretty much the only ones here, want to tour the rest of the shopping center together?", Luna said, smiling.

This offer took Jumin by surprise. Usually he would reject spending time with a woman his age, but something about this maiden made Jumin implied to want learn more about her. 

"Yes, I would like that a lot. Anything to keep a lovely woman like you safe." As soon as Jumin said that, he was immediately worried that he acted too forward with a woman he just met.

"Thank you Jumin, you're not so bad looking yourself.", Luna said, smiling and blushing.

The rest of the night, the two spent their time looking at the sights of the night. Despite them only hanging out for a couple of hours, they two felt something special in this connection. When Jumin figured out that Luna was single, he knew she was a prime contender to become his future queen.

The next morning, news quickly spread about the ball that would help decide who would be Prince Jumin's wife. Luna immediately wished to go to the ball, since she grew an admittedly small crush on the man. 

When Luna told her family about how she wished to go to the ball, the three laughed in her face.

"Hah, the pig wants to get out of her pen! Isn't that cute!", Kyungju said, flicking Luna on the nose.

"Jumin Han picking a hag like you over us? Don't make us laugh, if anything you'd be a good servant to His Majesty!", Sarah said, laughing.

"Girls, girls, don't be so harsh to our little Luna. We simply can not afford to bring all four of us to the ball. Also, someone needs to keep care of this house for us, don't you agree?", Glam said, smiling slyly.

"I'm pretty sure the house will be OK overnight Ma'am. Also what do you mean you can't afford it? The ball is completely free, and I'm pretty sure you can afford to buy me a single dress.", Luna said, suddenly feeling amazing that she stood up for herself for once.

Glam, Sarah, and Kyungju then gasped in horror. 

"How dare you speak up against us! We are your superior in every way. Scum like you doesn't deserve Jumin Han's love", Sarah said, pushing Luna down to the ground.

Luna then finally had had enough, "If anyone is the scum here, it is you three for treating family like they're nothing but servants!"

"We do not have the time to discuss this girls, we need to go prepare for the ball.", Glam said, in a calm yet sinister tone. 

"Luna, if we see you at the ball, you are no longer a part of this family. You will be kicked out and we will find a replacement fit you.", Glam said to Luna.

After that, Glam and her two daughters left to go prepare for the ball, locking the door so Luna can't escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna, realizing that her chances of going the ball were slim, went to the backyard garden of her home to try and cheer herself up. Later that night, during her walk around the garden, she saw two bright red cats stuck in some thorny branches. Once she helped them out of the branches, a bright light surrounded them.

"PUNY MORTAL! YOUR IMMENSE KINDNESS HAS PLEASED US!", the red haired young man with glasses yelled.

"Saeyoung, please calm yourself down, you're scaring the girl", the other red haired man said, facepalming.

Luna dropped her jaw in shock of the sight in front of her. The young man apparently named Saeyoung was wearing an extravagant red, black, and gold dress. On the other hand, the man Luna did not know the name of had a more simple biege and red dress.

"Alrighty Saeran, shall we introduce ourselves to the gorgeous girl right in front of us?"

"Let's stop stalling and get to the point."

Saeyoung then cleared his throat before speaking. "Hello Luna! I am the Defender of Justice, Saeyoung! And my sidek...brother Saeran here make up the Fairy Godbrothers! We noticed your horrible predicament and wish to help you. But we got stuck in some branches. We are enternally grateful that you freed us from that horrible situation. So, I will get you a dress fit for a princess and Saeran will give you a beautiful horse drawn carriage. However, our magic will only last until midnight. So you should use your time wisely when the ball starts. Does that sound good?"

Luna, still shocked from what was happening, nodded silently. As she gathered her thoughts she said, "Thank you both so much! I've heard about fairies, but I did not think they actually existed."

 

"They exist all right!", Saeyoung said, waving his wand. 

Luna then realized that the two brothers knew her name, "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"We've been watching you for the last couple days."

"Don't make it sound creepy, idiot."

"Oh, right, we were just..curious about you, seems we were right to keep an eye on you!"

"Quit screwing around and let's give Luna the things she'll need for the ball."

"Alright, alright sheesh, don't rush perfection!"

As the two brothers waved their wands, a bright light circled around Luna. Luna closed her eyes, anticipating what would happen to her.

Once Luna's eyes opened, she was amazed at what she saw. Her hair was brushed and had a pigtail in the back of her head. She looked down and saw her in a light blue, long sleeved shirt. The skirt of the dress also had ruffles, one of them being white.

As she looked to the road, she saw a gorgeous blue and white carriage being drawn by white horses in blue attire.

Luna then ran up to hug the two brothers in tears, "Thank you, thank you two so much."

"You're oh so welcome! Now go to the ball, and get that prince!"

"The prince has a name you know. Anyways good luck Luna.", Saeran said, smiling softly.

"Remember, the magic wears off at midnight, so make your time worth it!"

"You got it! Goodbye, and thanks again!", Luna said, smiling softly.

As the two brothers vanished, Luna got into the carriage and started heading towards the castle for the night of her lives.

When she arrived, the sight of the castle shocked her in the best way possible. As she headed towards the ballroom, she saw Jumin looking at her. She tried to head towards Jumin, but he was overcome by the multitudes of women talking to him

Once he was done, he quickly made his way towards the brunette woman.

"Apologies if I am wrong, but are you Luna?"

"Yes, I am, pleasure seeing you again Prince Jumin", Luna said shyly.

"Please, just call me Jumin, we're friends after all.", Jumin said, smiling.

"R-Really? But you're royalty, and I'm just a normal city girl."

"The status of my friends does not matter to me." Jumin then reached out his arm to Luna. "Shall we spend the night together?"

Luna then smiled and wrapped her arm around Jumin, excited to spend time with her dear friend.

As Luna and Jumin walked around the ballroom, Luna saw Glam Choi flirting with King Han. She had a small inkling that Jumin was not the apple of Glam's eye, but she was going for a full orchard.

As Sarah and Kyungju tried to talk to the Prince, Jumin was obviously annoyed by their screeching and shallow nature. 

"Luna, shall we go to the garden to talk in peace?", Jumin said, giving the haughty sisters the side eye.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea." Luna then tried not to laugh at the misery of her stepsisters.

As the two headed to the garden, the two kept staring at each other. 

"You look beautiful today Luna, even more then you did the night I saw you."

The sudden compliment of her small crush caused Luna to get flustered. "Y-you don't look so bad yourself Jumin, but you always look handsome."

 

"Thank you, Luna", Jumin said, blushing slightly.

The two then arrived to the garden, which was really quiet compared to the extremely noisy ballroom.

"Woah, this place is beautiful!", Luna said, amazed by what was in front of her.

"I'm pleased you think so, please sit down." Jumin then motioned to a black bench in the middle of the garden.

When the two sat down, they talked about all sorts of things. They discussed their backgrounds, interests, and aspirations. 

"I am so sorry that your family treats you that way. A true princess like you deserves the absolute best." Jumin then thought of an idea

"How about you move into the palace and stay with me?"

Luna then was taken back at the forward suggestion. "Hm, I will have to think about it. But first, I'd like you to take care of my family."

"Of course, what they are doing is clearly illegal. I will go to your house tomorrow morning to pick you up and give your so called family the justice they deserve."

Luna then hugged Jumin tightly, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Jumin then returned the hug, "You're most definitely welcome."

As midnight snuck up, Luna wrote down her address and left the ball, excited for the morning to come.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jumin asked Jaehee to accompany him in arresting Luna's wicked family.

"Sir, don't you think this is a bit forward? You can just ask some soldiers to arrest the family and save Luna. There is no need for you to go there yourself."

"Yes, that is true", Jumin said, looking down

"However, this is a personal matter for me. I can't just send my soldiers and bring her to me. I must get Luna myself, and bring justice to her so called family."

Knowing how much family meant to her boss, Jaehee agreed to help her boss.

When Jumin gathered his soldiers, he set a beeline for Luna's residence.

Meanwhile, at Luna's home, there was a giant rucuss among the step family.

"Jumin will pick me! Just look at me! My curves and chest are to die for!", Kyungju shrieked.

"Don't make me laugh. My magnificent magenta hair and eyes are far superior"

Luna rolled her eyes at the shallow discussion that suddenly came to a halt when the the knocking of the door.

Glam immediately rushed down the stairs to open the door. "Hello my dear King Ha..", Glam said, stopped by the prince, his advisor, and multiple soldiers behind them.

"Hello, is Luna here?", Jumin looking around the house.

Glam was then taken back, "Hello Your Majesty, who cares about Luna when my daughters are all you need?"

Jumin then walked into the household, disgusted about Glam's comment. "Ms. Glam, you and your children are under investigation for the enslavement of an innocent girl."

"W-what? I did no such thing?!"

"Then why is Luna over there, cleaning in rags?"

Luna then saw her beloved, his black eyes shining like a gem in a dark cave.

"Uh, she wanted to!"

"I don't think anyone would want to be treated as cruelly as you three treat her and clean the floor in rags. She also told me that she lives in an attic.", Jumin said, starting to walk up to the attic.

Once he arrived, he saw a decrepit looking bedroom and three mice sitting there. 

"Hi there Your Majesty!", Yoosung the rushing towards the Prince.

"I have heard that the young girl living here, Luna, is enslaved here. Is that true?"

"Sadly, yes that is true. May you please help her?", Zen said pleadingly

"Yes, you three and her are to be living with me. Meanwhile, the step family will be imprisoned."

Luna then rushed up to the attic. "Jumin, it's a pleasure to see you!"

"The pleasure's all mine, the soldiers will be taking your step family away!"

"What are you doing? I had every right to use Luna! She wasn't even family!"

"Yeah! She was just the daughter of my late stepfather? We aren't related!", Kyungju said. 

"Let me go you heathens!", Sarah said, clawing at the soldiers.

"Seems you will be charged with the assault of an officer alongside enslavement.", Jumin said, walking into the living room.

Jumin then gave a sort of sadistic smile to Glam. "By the way, good try in the attempt of trying to woo my father. But I don't think he would want anything to do with the woman that enslaved his future daughter in law."

"What do you mean daughter in law?! No lowly peasant girl should marry a prince!"

"If anyone is worthy of being called a peasant here, it is you three!", Luna said, smiling and holding Jumin's arm.

As the three women were carried away, Jumin, Luna, and the three mice headed towards the carriage Jumin and Jaehee came in.

Jumin then hugged Luna, "I am so glad you are safe. I would like to ask you something Luna."

"Yes?"

"Will you..become my life companion?"

"I'd love that, I'd love that a lot."

One year later, Jumin and Luna were wed. Jaehee and Zen became fast friends due to Jaehee liking the mouse's acting. Yoosung became a veterinary assistance to the royal vets. Finally, V became a royal photography. As for the step family, they were charged with domestic abuse and imprisoned. Overall, everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
